Triple Baby Dolls
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: Eddy had an idea for a baby sitting business. Double D gets the idea to cloan Alyssa, Alice, and Alex. But what happens if something goes wrong, and he ends up turning the Als in to babies? OH THE HUMANITY!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, Demonic has given me and offer I could not refuse, writing my own EENE one-shot! ENJOY!**

Alyssa, Alex, and Alice were lying down outside on the cool, green grass looking up the the sky and counting the clouds.

"I think that one looks like beef jerky." Alex said for the umpteenth time.

Alyssa and Alice groaned. They were getting tired of Alex thinking every single cloud looked like beef jerky.

"I think that one looks like a BABEH!" Alice exclaimed, reaching up to the sky while lying down.

The Ed boys decided to join the girls, Ed trotted around in a few circles before curling up into a ball at Alex's feet, Tim jumping on her stomach and following suit.

"So...studing the clouds are you? Did you know that cloud is called a cumulanimbus and that one is called-" Double D started.

"She doesn't care about what they're called sock head." Eddy interrupted rudly, lying beside Alice.

She smacked him upside the head with her hand.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being a short, fat meanie. Hey, do you think that one looks like a baby, Ed?" Alice answered, completely ignoring Eddy and asking Ed insted.

Ed sniffed and looked up at the sky, shifting his gaze to several clouds before giving an answer.

"YEAH, AND THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE A CHICKEN!" he yelled, pretening to grab both the chicken and the baby.

A lightbulb pinged above Eddy's head and he rubbed his palms together, snickering slightly.

"Oh no..." Double D groaned, knowing this couldn't be good.

"I know! Let's ask people if we could babysit for them! We'll get tons of cash for it!" he said, dollar signs popping out of his eyes.

"SURE, but there's just ONE itty bitty thing you should no Eddy." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"That I'm handsome, awesome, and the richest kid here?" he asked hopefully, looking at Alice and pointing his thumb to his chest.

"No, Eddy. Your flaw is, NO ONE IN THE CUL-DA-SACK HAS A BABY!" she yelled, causing a nearby fire hidrent to explode.

"We should cloan you like the did in, 'Human Extiction part 2: Cloaning the Survivors'!" Ed said, prancing around like a gitty school girl.

"Well, that MAY be possible Ed, I think it can possibly be done with the scientific technology in my lab..." Double D said, standing up from next to Alyssa.

Alex stood up and balanced Tim on her head.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked, making sure Tim didn't fall off.

"Yeah...are you sure we won't grow a second head or something?" Alyssa asked, putting her hands on her hips and shifting all her weight to one foot.

"Um, I'm 99.99 percent sure it will leave absolutely NO side affects..." Double D responded, blushing from the lie he 'possibly might' be telling.

**Double D's Lab**

The smart ski capped kid hooked up Alex, Alyssa, and Alice to his cloaning machine. It seemed umbelieveable he entered it in last years science fair, and actually won.

The Eds pulled down their protective goggles and so did the girls.

"Ready...?" Double D asked, hoping they would back out and change their minds.

Alex shifting position slightly and gave him a thumbs up. "ALL SET!" she said, snapping her googles tightly.

Double D gulped before pulling down the switch, (Which took a lot of effort.) and a blinding white light flooded the room.

**And that's the end! No just kidding, this is a Two-Shot gotta stick all the info I can into this one!**

Double D heard three voices coo, and uncovered his hands from his eyes and gasped, the girls were GONE!

"Now look what you did Sock Head, you made them dissapear!" Eddy yelled, kicking Double D in the shins.

"OW! Eddy, that hurt!"

"Quit being a baby..."

Ed pondered for a moment before going over to the machine where Alex was strapped up, he looked down at the pile or her clothes, it was moving and he heard gurgling noises coming out from underneath the pile. he threw the clothes and gaped at what he saw. ALEX! She was clad in only a diaper and her blond hair was put in two short pigtails with green bows. Her big, green eyes glanced cutly back at him.

"Aww..." he cooed, hugging Baby Alex.

"What...have I done...?" Double D said, moving towards the pile of Alyssa's clothes.

He followed Ed's example and removed the clothes from the floor, neatly folding them and also gasping at what he saw. Alyssa was also in a diaper, he hair was up in pigtails as well, but with red bows. Her brown eyes blinked slowly, and she giggled at him before grabbing his hand.

"Wait, so that means..." Eddy, being one of the slowest kids, also removed Alice's clothes and picked up the last baby. Alice wore a white diaper and her black hair was ALSO put up in pigtails, she had blue bows though.

"She's...She's...acually cute..." Eddy said, looking at Alice's icy blue eyes.

Alice bit his hand with a whats-that-suppose-to-mean look and laughed at his reaction.

"AHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, clutching his hand in anger.

Eddy's loud voice caused the Baby Als to whimper.

"Oh no Eddy..." Double D mumbled, messaging his temples.

Alice, Alyssa, and Alex starting crying and screaming their heads off.

"EDDY!" Ed cried, picking up Alex and trying to calm her down.'

Eddy looked at the babies and realized what made them cry, and proceded to calm Alice down. Ed took charge of Alex, and all of them worked together to get the babies happy again.

** Crappy chapter, but what can you do? REVIEW PLEASE or Eddy will scream at the babies again! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome back to "Triple Baby Dolls!" Chapter 2! Eddy screamed at Alice, and now all the Al babies are crying! What will they do? Oh, the humanity! **

"Double D, this is YOUR fault!" Eddy accused, bouncing Baby Alice on his knee, trying to calm her down.

"MY fault? The scam was YOUR idea!" he yelled back, heating up a baby bottle for Alyssa.

"GUYS, hush! Alex is sleeping!" Ed shushed, pointed to Baby Alex curled up in the corner. She was wrapped up in a green blanket and sleeping peacefully.

The boys quieted down and Double D pondered on what to do. He gulped.

"What is it Sock Head, have you finally hatched an idea with that 'brilliant' brain of yours?" Eddy said sarcastically, rocking Alice back and forth.

Double D started to sweat a bit before saying, "Nazz used t-to be a b-babysitter…" he stuttered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? CALL HER! I ain't getting any younger you know!" the short kid yelled, causing Alice to stir.

Double D continued sweating and pulled out his over-complicated cell phone. It was at least the size of his head and has so many buttons on it, you would lose count. He punched in Nazz's number and waited. _Ring, Ring, Ring…Click. _

_ "Hello? This is Nazz, can I help you?"_

Double D pulled on his shirt and steam came out.

"H-Hello N-Nazz, we n-need your help o-over at m-my house…." He stuttered, shaking at every word he said.

_"Double D, is that you? Well, of course I'll help, what's the problem?" _

He gulped again. "W-We need h-help with our b-baby cousins…" he lied horribly.

_"*gasp* BABIES? I'll be right over!" Click. _

The smart Ed let out a huge breath of air.

"What did Nazz say?" Ed asked, making funny faces at the now awake Alex.

"Yeah, Sock Head, is she coming or not?"

"She said she'd be here right away…"

Eddy started to sweat a bit and so did Ed.

"Pretty Nazz…." He exclaimed before Alex punched him, sending him into the wall.

"That's one strong baby…" Eddy mumbled, inching away from Alice, afraid of what she was capable of.

A knock sounded at the door a few moments later. Eddy jumped and quickly slicked his hair back with more hair gel than hair he had. He sped to the door and opened it up slowly, there was Nazz. _Wow, she's so pretty…_ Eddy thought, not saying a word.

"I'm here to help with your cousins Eddy." She said, pushing the door open and stepping in.

Once Nazz spotted them, she smiled and picked up the nearest ones, which just happened to be Alyssa and Alice. Alex was being held by Ed.

"Hello you too, aren't you the cutest babies in the world?" she cooed, nuzzling her face against each of them.

Alyssa and Alice didn't laugh, or giggle, or anything a normal baby would do. They just stared at her with hard blue and brown eyes, absolutely no emotion in their faces. Nazz felt a bit uncomfortable and handed the brunette to Double D, and the black haired baby to Eddy. Alyssa started smiling and laughing when Double D held her, Alice did the same with Eddy. Alex was cooing and petting Tim while Ed was pretending to be a dog, wanted attention.

"What did you need me for? It looks like you've got it all under control."

"Well, we needed you because you're pre-I mean because you used to be a babysitter." Eddy said, pulling on his shirt.

Right as he said that, Alice pulled his head close and kicked him in the face.

"OW! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE BAS-"

"EDDY! Looks like you do need me! Yelling at a baby is inhumane not to mention rude!" Nazz said, picking Alice up and rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay baby….what's this baby's name?"

\

Double D stood up from where he was playing with Alyssa and talked to Nazz.

"The one with red bows is Alyssa, the b-blue bows is A-Alice, and the g-green bows is A-Alex b-I mean N-Nazz…" he stuttered out, starting to regret his decision of calling for help like a little mama's boy.

Alyssa looked at him with a look even a serial killer would be afraid of; she took her bottle of formula and threw it directly at his head. _TOUCHDOWN! _She thought. Nazz glared at her and said,

"Alyssa, don't be a bad girl, that wasn't nice! Into the timeout corner, now!" she said, pointed to where Alex was sitting.

When Nazz turned around, Alex gave her the middle finger with her baby hand. She laughed quietly along with Alice.

Ed crawled over to Alex with Tim on his back.

"Wanna ride on my back, I'm a turtle." He asked, pointing to his back.

Alex nodded crawling out of her spot in the corner and climbing on his back.

Ed stood up and started running around the room screaming at the top of his lungs,

"I'M A HORSY, RIDE ME!"

Something strange happened right then, Alex screamed something, but it was still understandable.

"Rwid 'em cowboy!" she said in a little girl's voice.

"Did she just….speak?" Nazz and Double D asked at the same time.

Double D blushed and put up his arms in defense.

"N-NO! That must've been my imagination, I'm hallucinating, and that's it!" he lied doubtfully.

Nazz shrugged as she was tending to Alyssa. She wrinkled her nose.

"Alyssa you stink! It's time for a bath!" she declared, turning to the boys..

"Now, which one of you is going to wash her?"


	3. BABY NAPPERS!

**Alyssa needs a bath. Hehehe... **

_"Boy, Alyssa, you need a bath! Now, which one of you is going to wash her?"_

**ENJOY!**

Eddy and Ed quickly took Alice and Alex and fled the room with terrified looks on their faces.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you Double D." Nazz said, handing baby Alyssa to the flushed Eddward.

"I-I-I-I uh...FINE!" he stuttered nervously.

Edd walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath water. After using a thermometer to perfect the temperature, he put a small stool in the water to keep Alyssa afloat. He winced before undoing Alyssa's bows. Once her hair was undone, it hung down to her shoulder blades. Double D shook violently as he undid the young Alyssa's diaper. His face flooded to white and he nearly fainted once it was undone. He was staring right at her...well you know. **(If you are going to ask me what he was staring at, I think if you're SMART you'll figure it out.) **

"GOOD LORD!" he yelled, sheilding his eyes.

**Meanwhile, with Nazz**

"It's time for you're naps you too." Nazz said, changing the two into PJ's Nazz had when she was a baby.

Alice wore blue footies with stars on them. Alex wore green footies with cows on them, Eddy and Ed were knocked out in the corner with large lumps on their heads. Nazz had hit them when Ed and Eddy tried to set up a scam for, 'interacting' with the babies. Alice and Alex had made a plan. After she picked them up again, they would do the unspeakable. Nazz lifted both Alex and Alice off the ground into her arms. Alice punched Nazz in the face and Alex bit down on her arm.

"AHHH! GET OFF!" Nazz screamed, baby Alex flinging off her arm and hitting Alice, who opened the window. The dark haired baby fell out of the window and Alex sat on the windowsll, smiling. After taking care of her arm, Nazz screamed so loud, a glass wine bottle exploded somewhere in the house.

**Outside**

Not acording to plan, Alice landed in the hands of...Lee Kanker. She, Marie, and May were walking to the Als house to punch their faces in. Now the plan had totally changed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here girls?" Lee asked, turning Alice upside down and holding her by her leg. Alice's bows fell out of her jet black hair and it hung down. The bows fell onto the concrete.

"It's a baby Lee!" May answered, her eyes growing big and shiny.

"Aw, quit your yappin' May! Lee, lemme see the baby!" Marie demanded, snatching the baby out of Lee's hands.

She inspected the baby up and down and her eyes widened.

"No way! This baby looks like that whore girl Alice!" she said, now turning Alice upside down as well.

"Wait so that only means..." May started.

"SHE SLEPT WITH EDDY! That bitch is going to pay!" Lee realized, snatching the baby back.

"What should we do?" Marie asked, narrowing her eyes and growing an evil smile.

"Here's what we're going to do girls. First we take the baby to our trailer, and than..." All three of them huddled into a circle and began to make a plan.

**Inside**

Nazz ran out of the house screaming with several bruises, teeth missing, and a black eye. Alex smiled darkly before shouting, "BYE BYE!" and shutting the door. Eddy and Ed regained contiousness and looked around. He saw one baby, but knew Double D was bathing Alyssa. Ed tackled Alex with full force and hugged her gently.

"Baby Alex is soooooooooo cute!" he said, causing Alex's face to turn pink.

"Wait..." Eddy asked, "where's Alice?"

**HOLY SH*T! THE KANKERS GOT ALICE! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? And what's taking Double D so long in the bathroom? ONLY I KNOW!**


	4. Back to Normal? OO

**Alice has been taken by the Kankers! . Prepare to die guys! I do not own Stewie from Family Guy!**

The Kankers had baby Alice tied to a chair. Who knew they would do this to a baby?

"You little runt! Your birth was a HUGE mistake! That bitch Alice must've drugged Eddy or something!" Lee spat, slapping Alice in the face.

Marie laughed, but stopped once she realized something.

"The baby looks like Double D too, Lee. It could be the whore Alyssa's kid!" Marie realized, flames replacing her pupils.

"No way, this kid had big Ed's skin! It's the blondie's kid!"

The Kankers began bickering and wrestling over who was right.

"IT'S EDDY'S!"

"NO, it's EDD's!"

"I KNOW I'M RIGHT, IT'S BIG ED'S BABY!"

The Kankers attention was currently away from baby Alice. Her eyes began to turn dark, and part of the rope she was tied with suddenly broke away.

**Back at the Als house...**

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO SOCK HEAD? THE KANKERS CAPTURED ALICE!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Alex and Alyssa somehow got Stewie into the picture and they were plotting revenge against the Kankers.

"I see, so you say if I help you retrieve your friend, you'll promise me the victory of world domination?" he asked, tapping his fingers together.

Alyssa nodded, talking in her baby babbling. Alex already had her five-thousand dollars ready for payment.

"Where does a baby get five thousand dollars in cash?" Eddy asked, drooling at the huge wad.

"I...don't have an answer this time Eddy." Double D answered.

"I like buttered toast..." Ed mumbled randomly.

Stewie, Alex, and Alyssa walked over to the three Eds.

"Your comrads say Alice is at the trailer park. She is in the company of three bitchy 'Kanker sisters', am I correct?"

Double D was so confused on how a one year old baby was able to talk and walk.

"Yes...that's correct."

"Good, you three will be my mi-I mean my sl- oh forget it!" Stewie activated three mind-control divises that were planted on the back of each Eds head. The eyes of each Ed turned completely white.

"We're ready to serve you master." all three said in unison.

**The Trailer Park**

Somehow, the Kankers ended up uncontiouse in the corner of their trailer tied up with rope. Alice was just finishing up the last knot when Eddy burst through the door.

"EDDYYYY!" Alice cried and jumped on him.

She tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

Stewie took care of the uncontiouse Kankers by using his time travel divise to send them to the time of Hitler. (Alex believed the Kankers were Jewish for some reason.) They dissapeared in a flask of light and never were seen again.

Alex and Alyssa saluted and Alex payed him the five thousand dollars she stole form her parents.

"Next time you need me to do something, the payment will serve as killing Lois." and with that, he left the scene.

The Eds gave the baby Als piggy back rides back to Edd's basement.

**Double D's lab**

"DO you think it'll work this time Double D?" Ed asked, hooking up the last Al baby to the machine.

"Yes...I'm...almost sure..." he said, still not being entirly honest.

Double D made sure all the babies were secure and flipped the switch. A bright flash of light filled the room, after it faded, the Eds screamed.

"Double D...?" Alyssa asked, "What happened."

The Als...looked...AWESOME!

**Heehee...cliffy :3**


	5. The True Pervert

**I have a certain 'friend' begging me to update! The Eds will faint, noses will drip, and who said Double D screwed up on accident? NOT ME!**

It seems the 'smart' Ed screwed up again. All the Eds had blood gushing out of their noses. Alyssa's hair hung down to her waist. She wore a red button up shirt that went up just below her bust and the collar showed her breats pretty well. Alyssa also wore a black short skirt that went up just enough to give even Ed a nosebleed. Alex wore the same thing, except her shirt was green. Alice's shirt was blue. It looked like the girls were now at least eight-teen. No shoes wer eon the girls' feet. They each had D sized torso's now. Double D flushed entirley.

"I-I-I-I-I...uh...I uh...l-l-look!" Double D had trouble speaking, so he handed them each a mirror.

Eddy was passed out on the floor, and Ed's eyes became static, saying he was tuning them out. The Als screamed and instantly ran for their blankets by the wall and covered their upper torso. 

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" Alyssa screamed and threw a lamp at Edd's head, who dodged it only bu a few centimeters.

It shattered against the wall, and Double D took shelter behind the couch in his basement. Eddy regained contoiusness only enough to tell the smart Ed off, kind of.

"You...are...AWESOME Sock Head!" and he passed out again, blood continuing to drip out of his nose.

Alice walked over and kicked his limp form.

"Yep, knocked out cold." she said, walking back over to the other girls.

"Who wants to plan revenge on the ski hat wearing pervert? SAY I!"

"I will!" Alex agreed, raising her hand and saying, "ED!"

He snapped out of his little world and kneeled over by her like a puppy.

"Hold Double D's arms behind his back!" she ordered.

He instantly complied, running over and restraining him until the perverted Ed couldn't move.

"I-I-I swear! I did it back accident!" he protested, trying to squirm out of Ed's grasp.

"Yeah right Double D! It's not like you to screw up twice!" Alex fought, putting her hands on her hips.

"You are so going to pay you perverted little freak!" Alice spat, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"WAIT!" Alyssa screamed, holding both girls back.

Alex turned around and glared at her.

"You're just going to let your boyfriend get away with this?" Alex said, becoming more pissed by the second.

"Alyssa, HE. NEEDS. TO. PAY." Alice said slowly, fire forming in her eyes.

"I know what Edd did was wrong, but can't we at least agree to give him one more shot to fix his mistake?"

Alice scoffed and muttered, "Mistake my a-" Alex nudged her elbow.

"Fine, but he'll get it later, from ME personally..." she agreed.

Alyssa turned to Double D being restrained by Ed.

"Ed, wake Eddy up, pronto, and blindfold him." she ordered.

Ed did as told and brought Eddy to her awake and blindfolded.

"Why am I blindfolded, and WHY IS MY WALLET GONE?" Eddy screamed, not able to overcome Ed's grasp either.

"So you won't try to squirm out with your stolen credit card, and Edd has an idea." Alice explained, trying to cover up her torso as best she could.

Eddy grumbled and was put in the corner with tape over his mouth.

"Now that we got that short, fat, meanie out the wa-"

"HEY!" Alice complained, crossing her arms.

"We can finally get down to buisness." Alyssa said, ignoring Alice.

Alice grumbled and faced away form her. Alyssa nodded towards Alex. Alex walked over to the machine and Ed walked Double D over. Alyssa looked into the machine.

"HE DID DO THIS ON PURPOSE!" she concluded, Alice and Alex walking over to examine it.

"This is so easy, ED could figure it out!" Alice said, pointing to the lovable oaf behind her.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Here," she said, "lemme do it."

The machine wasn't complicated at all. A lever sat inside marked, '18 years' at the top, '17 years' below that, '16 years' and so on, and so forth with '1 year' at the very bottom.

All three girls narrowed their eyes and glared daggers at the nervous Ed, who by now was sweating like crazy. Alyssa, Alice, and Alex strapped themselfs up to the machine and Ed pulled the switch down to '14 years'. Another flash of light filled the room, this time a mix of red, blue, and green. After it dimmed, the girls were now back to normal. The sexy clothing dissapeared and the Als were now back in their normal attire. Alice grabbed Edd by his wrist and dragged him over to the remaining girls.

"Torture room...?" she asked hopfully, putting on an evil smile.

"Torture room." Alex and Alyssa said at the same time.

Multiple screams were heard from the Als basement that day. Eddy and Ed couldn't check it out, because the girls locked their basement door. It just goes to show you, even the least suspicious person of the Eds, turns out to be the biggest pervert of them all.

**THE END!**

**^_^ Who knew Double D would end up screwing the whole thing up on purpose? I DID! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
